The Love That Makes me Want to Stay
by Emma Green
Summary: Sora and Biyomon reflect on their past adventures as Sora heads home.


The Love That Makes me Want to Stay **

# "The Love That Makes me Want to Stay"

**

~~~~~The train pulled out, and we started to move. I watched as Biyomon waved from the shore. She, and the other Digimon, started to run along side the train. Biyomon and I didn't dare hold back our tears as we waved goodbye. We both knew that we might never see each other again, but that was okay, because we would always remember the times we had had.

_~~~~~"Sora? Is that you?" a small, high pitched, voice asked. I opened one eye and looked around. There was nothing there.  
~~~~~"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. A small creature jumped in front of me.  
~~~~~"Are you Sora? Are you?" it asked. I looked at it in pure fright.  
~~~~~"Y... yes..." I started.  
~~~~~"Sora! You're finally here! I've been waiting here my whole life for you!" it yelled. "My name's Yokomon." I smiled at it, and started to lose my fear.  
~~~~~"You've been waiting your whole life, for me?" I asked.  
~~~~~"Yeah! You're gonna be my new best friend! Come on! Come on!" Yokomon screamed as she started to hop away. I bent over and picked her up.  
~~~~~"Why don't you just tell me where to go, and I'll carry you there?" I asked as I held my new friend tightly.  
~~~~~"Thanks Sora, you're so nice." Yokomon told her. I blushed.  
~~~~~"You're very nice too, and pretty." I said to her. She started to blush.  
~~~~~"Gee, thanks Sora." she said. The two of us started to walk off, and knew the direction to go, because of Tai and Izzy's screams._

~~~~~"Biyomon! I love you, Biyo! I'll never forget you! You're the best friend I've had for a long time, I love you! I'll come back to see you again some day! I promise!" I yelled, as tears rolled down my face. Biyomon took flight and started to fly after the train. I started crying more, because she's so sweet. "Never forget me!" I looked and cried as she flew after the train. It made me cry even more. But I knew that when I got back to the real world, I'd have the other kids to talk to too. We were almost all crying by now. And all of the Digimon were crying. It's sad to leave.

_~~~~~Kuwagamon attacked, and the seven of us stood there, holding our Digimon firmly in our hands. Yokomon and the others started to struggle, trying to get out of our grip.  
~~~~~"Yokomon! I won't let you go!" I asked, scared for my life, and for my new friend.  
~~~~~"I have to do this, please let me go Sora!" Yokomon yelled as she hopped out of my arms.  
~~~~~"Yokomon! Please! Stop! Come back!" I yelled as she leapt toward Kuwagamon blowing bubbles at him. ~~~~~"Bubble Blow!" she insisted on yelling. Kuwagamon hit her, and the other Digimon, back toward the ground. I would have rushed over, but Tai held me back, afraid for my life.  
~~~~~"My new friend..." I said quietly as I watched her, and the other Digimon get pummeled by the giant beetle. Suddenly, in sync, all seven Digimon stopped and just glared at Kuwagamon. Then, multi-coloured light surrounded, all seven of them.  
~~~~~"What's happening?" Tai asked, as the Digimon started to yell.  
~~~~~"Yokomon, digivolve to... Biyomon!" she yelled. I watched as she went from a small, pink plant-like creature, to a big pink bird. "Spiral Twister!" she yelled as she and the other six Digimon started to attack aswell. Kuwagamon was set on fire and rushed away. Biyomon came running toward me and I hugged her. I nearly started to cry.  
. ~~~~~"Yokomon! Thank you!" I said quietly.  
~~~~~"Sora?" she asked. I looked down at her. "I'm not Yokomon anymore, I'm Biyomon!" she said. I laughed, and hugged her again.  
~~~~~"Thanks, Biyomon. You're even prettier than you were before." I told her, trying to be nice to the Digimon that saved my life. Biyomon held me tighter.  
~~~~~"Thanks Sora, you're pretty too." Biyomon said to me. We both released the hug and started laughing together._

~~~~~It was like the Earth and DigiWorld had stopped. Time was no matter here, and we were just watching each other leave. I still waved, and Biyomon kept on, flying toward the train, of course, Tentomon was now doing it too. We were never going to be able to replace friends like these, and, eventually, everyone's going to forget about this while thing, maybe say that it was mass hysteria or something. But even then, I'll never forget Biyomon.

_~~~~~"Quick! Rush all of the Yokomon down here!" Joe yelled as he, Matt and Mimi rushed the Yokomon village down to a large boat. I ran down there as fast as I could, then realised that Biyomon wasn't with me. I turned back, and saw her at the top of the hill, helping her friends the Yokomon.  
~~~~~"Biyomon! There's no time!" I yelled to her as I waited at the bottom of the hill.  
~~~~~"I have to help my friends!" she replied simply. Tears came to my eyes and I fell to the ground. Most of the Yokomon were down by the boat now, but Biyomon was helping the remaining few. That's when Meramon got there, and hit Biyomon. She fell down the hill, rolling. I looked up, just in time to catch her. I held her there.  
~~~~~"Biyo! Are you allright?" I asked her softly. She struggled away from me and flew into the air.  
~~~~~"Spiral Twister!" she screamed. Her attack fissled out of Meramon, then he hit her with a devastating blast, and grew bigger than a house. I was worried for Bioyomon, I didn't think she'd make it... and then... "Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" I looked up and saw the giant bird. I was amazed. "Meteor Wing!" she yelled as several fire balls flew through the air, hitting Meramon. He fell to the ground, and decreased in size. He bent over, as if in pain, and then a black gear came out of his back.  
~~~~~"Birdramon!" I yelled, happy that she digivolved. She turned back into Biyomon, and fell into my arms. "You did it!" I yelled, so happy for her. We hugged and she whispered in my ear.  
~~~~~"Is there anything left to eat?" she asked. I started to laugh._

~~~~~"I'll never forget you, Biyomon! I love you!" I yelled as I wiped away my tears, and watched as Biyomon flew in loops for me. I smiled and started to cry again. Biyomon flew in different patterns, and it was sweet, because it was for me. I could even see that she was getting tired, and the tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see where she was going, but it was still sweet.

_~~~~~"Sora's fishing! Sora's fishing!" Biyomon yelled as I held the rod and waited. "When are you going to catch something?" she asked innocently. I smiled and laughed.  
~~~~~"Soon hopefully..." I had started. I big load was caught on my rod and I nearly fell into the water. I stood up, trying to get a better grip, then Biyomon got behind me and helped. We pulled as hard as we could. Then Gomamon came flying out of the water, along with Joe.  
~~~~~"Do you think we should throw them back?" Biyomon asked me. I would have laughed, but I wanted to get Joe warmed up. I made a fire, then dragged him over beside it. "Sora, when will we have some food?" Biyomon asked again.  
~~~~~"Well, I'm against this, but..." Gomamon started. "Marching Fishes!" he yelled as twenty fish fell into my lap. I smiled.  
~~~~~"Thanks Gomamon." I said to him, as I passed out the fish accordingly.  
~~~~~"Sora, does this mean that you're not a good fisher?" Biyomon asked me. I started to laugh as I sutck a stick into my fish and put it in the fire.  
~~~~~"No, I caught twenty fish, didn't I?" I asked her, jokingly._

~~~~~I wasn't crying anymore, but laughing. I was thinking of all of the good times we had had, and it made me so happy. Biyomon was back on the ground, she was crying to much to be able to see where she was going. I waved, then started to think again. Not everything had been fun and games though...

_~~~~~"Please, let me out! Etemon will be coming back soon!" Datamon yelled to us. Tai and I started to flip levers. "Yes, the one next to that. Flip it!" he yelled.  
~~~~~"This one?" Tai asked as he flipped it. It released Datamon, and he leapt out. Etemon came in.  
~~~~~"Who let him out?" Etemon yelled angrily. Datamon, worried, started to laugh. "What are you laughing at, you pile of scrap metal?"  
~~~~~"Nothing!" Datamon replied, as he grabbed Biyomon and I and then took us through the pyramid, where nobody would ever find us.  
~~~~~"My friends are going to find me!" I yelled at him as he strapped me onto a table. I tried to get loose, but there was no possible way to get out of this.  
~~~~~"Your friends will never find you here." Datamon told me. He had knocked Biyomon unconcsious, and she was now chained to the wall.  
~~~~~"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, scared. He started to laugh and pulled out many different objects. He rolled a table next to me, and then started to work on it. "What are you doing?" I asked again. He rolled his working eye, then turned to me.  
~~~~~"Lets just say, you'll be soon seeing double." Datamon told me. I started to get angry again.  
~~~~~"What does that mean?" I asked again. Datamon rolled over and put a device on my face.  
~~~~~"You're getting distracting. Asleep you go!" Datamon said, as I started to fall asleep. When I woke up, I looked around. "It wasn't a dream! Biyomon!" I yelled as I saw her still unconcsious on the wall. She then came to._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~"Sora..." I started as I cried more than ever. "Why do they have to leave? Why can't they stay? I want to go with you, Sora! Please don't leave me!" Biyomon cried as she looked up and saw the train getting farther away.  
~~~~~"I love you, Biyo!" Sora's voice was faintly heard. I looked up, and smiled.

_~~~~~"Sora?" I asked as I found that I was chained to a wall. Sora was trapped on a table, and there was a contraption on the other table beside her.  
~~~~~"Biyomon! Can you digivolve?" Sora asked me. I tried to break loose out of the chains. But it was no use. I shook my head in shame.  
~~~~~"Well, my pretty. See this?" Datamon asked as he showed a tag and crest.  
~~~~~"Who's is..." Sora started. She realised her tag was gone. "Give me back my tag you..." She started as she struggled again to break loose.  
~~~~~"Don't try it." Datamon told her. "This may be your crest and tag, but you're not going to be around to use it." he started to laugh. Sora and I were both shocked. Sora started to look more worried than ever. "You see, I think that your Digimon, will listen to anyone that wears the crest and looks like you. Therefore, I'm creating your twin." Datamon started to laugh again. Sora got even more scared.  
~~~~~"You're a monster!" she screamed. Datamon laughed again, and turned on his device. It started at Sora's feet. I watched as, on the other table, another Sora was slowly being created. "That's impossible!" Sora screamed in terror. Datamon laughed again.  
~~~~~"Nothing's impossible, my dear. Absolutely nothing. Therefore, this is not impossible." Datamon yelled as he laughed maniacally.  
~~~~~"If nothing is impossible then my friends are going to find me!" Sora screamed. It was too late. Datamon had the full clone, and had her by his side. He laughed again, but the clone Sora said nothing.  
~~~~~"Your friends will never..." Datamon started. Suddenly, Greymon, Kabuterimon and Etemon crashed through the wall. Tai and Izzy ran in too, and came and started letting me loose.  
~~~~~"Datamon! So, this is where you've been hiding!" Etemon yelled.  
~~~~~"Yes, Etemon." Datamon replied angrily. They started to get into a heated battle, then realised that the kids were getting away.  
~~~~~"Go Izzy! We're behind you!" Tai yelled as Kabuterimon and Izzy flew through the pyramid back to the outside.  
~~~~~"You little..." Etemon started. Datamon had other plans. He made a giant hole in the floor, that was sucking up everything, and then, my worst nightmare. Sora fell in.  
~~~~~"Sora!" Tai yelled as he fell to the floor and grabbed her arm. I was relieved. Datamon laughed again.  
~~~~~"Spiral Twister!" I yelled, trying to distract them. They looked at me. Tai grabbed Sora's tag, crest and digivice and dropped them to her. She caught them luckily.  
~~~~~"I now have no use for this!" Datamon yelled, as he destroyed Sora's clone._

~~~~~"I love you too, Sora!" I yelled to her as she left. More and more tears came to my eyes, and I couldn't hold thm back. The only thing that comforted me now was that the other seven felt the same way.

_~~~~~"Sora, please let me do this! I have to fight!" I yelled, even though I was drugged, and felt terrible. Sora's held onto me.  
~~~~~"I won't let you go! I won't!" she screamed. I struggled to get away.  
~~~~~"Why won't you understand me?" I yelled. Sora suddenly loosened her grip. Tears came to her eyes and she let me go. I looked back, but then flew into the air. "Spiral Twister!" I yelled. Even though I knew my puny attack would do nothing. "Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" I yelled. I flew higher into the air, trying to grab attention from Myotismon.  
~~~~~"Crimson Lightning!" he yelled as his attack hit me. I started to fall toward the ground and screamed in pain. Sora started to run after me.  
~~~~~"No! Please! Birdramon, I love you!" Sora screamed. Her crest started to glow, and that's when I felt the power of her love.  
~~~~~"Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!" I yelled, as I transformed into my new form. I stood before Myotismon.  
~~~~~"What? Her crest was never to glow!" he yelled.  
~~~~~"Wing Blade!" I screamed as he ducked away from my attack. I picked up the kids and Digimon, then started to fly away. "Sora, your love brought me to life!"_

~~~~~I waved goodbye again, as Sora got farther and farther from me. The train was at the gate. And I knew at this moment, that this wasn't the end of the journey.

_~~~~~Battling Apocalymon was like battling Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, MachineDramon and Piedmon all over again. He used all of the attacks that everyone else had used. And then he turned us into data. Luckily, the kids snapped out of it, but this wasn't really our battle. We destroyed his physical self, but not the mental... ~~~~~"If I have to go, I'm taking both worlds with me!" he yelled as he was being destroyed. The kids shuddered in terror, then, their digivices did the rest, making an unbreakable cage, that Apocalymon would be trapped in for the rest of eternity. His attack fissled out. And he was gone for good._

~~~~~But, this was the hardest thing we'd ever faced. Watching as Sora left. I don't think I can take this, and I wish that I could just be with her... forever. The train flew through the gate, and it closed. Sora is gone. And I wish I knew what to say...  
~~~~~"TAI!" Agumon screamed, tears ran down his face. "I can't take it..." me and the others surrounded him, and the eight of us started to cry, together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_~~~~~"It's okay. You can come out now." Sora said as Tai, Izzy and their new Digimon companions stepped out of the tree.  
~~~~~"We weren't hiding, just playing. Sora! You too?" Tai asked, as he saw Yokomon.  
~~~~~"Yup." Sora replied. Yokomon smiled.  
~~~~~"I'm Yokomon." she said._

~~~~~"All it needs is a few good whacks!" Tai yelled as he ran toward Izzy's computer.  
~~~~~"Yeah!" Agumon agreed as he ran toward it too. Izzy jumped out of the way, and both Agumon and Tai ended up whacking each other. Izzy and the rest stood in the sewer, and laughed at the stupidity of the two. Agumon and Tai rubbed their heads and pretended it wasn't very funny, although they thought it was.  
~~~~~"Now that you two have holes in your heads, maybe your brains will get enough oxygen!" Sora said as they all started to laugh even more.

~~~~~The kids and Digimon all sat around, eating their eggs. They looked up at each other, all knowing that they all wanted some seasonings.  
~~~~~"I wish we had some pepper to put on these..." Joe said, startling the others who were enjoying the silence. ~~~~~"I like soy sauce!" Tai said abruptly as they all were eating.  
~~~~~"How about salsa?" Matt asked.  
~~~~~"How about a reality check?" Sora asked laughing.

~~~~~"You mean there are more kids like you?" Yokomon asked, being in the real world for the first time in her life, and obviously curious.  
~~~~~"Yeah, there are millions of them." Sora replied.  
~~~~~"So there are millions of Sora's?" Yokomon asked, in her sweet innocence.  
~~~~~"No! There's only one of me!" Sora yelled.

0

0

0

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Other Stories in this series:**

  * "The Courage That Lets me Leave"  

  * "The Friendship That Makes me Cry"  

  * "The Knowledge That Knows What's Best"  

  * "The Sincerity I Held so Dear"  

  * "The Reliability That Kept me at your Side"  

  * "The Hope That I'll See you Again"  

  * "The Light That Guided me to you"

0

0

0

_Written by: Emma Green._


End file.
